


Dirty Weekend

by SamuelJames



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike/Xander smut. Not even a trace of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dirty Weekend  
> Pairing: Spike/Xander  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Spike/Xander smut. Not even a trace of plot.  
> Kink: Rimming  
> Disclaimer: Buffy The Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Spike and Xander were rocking against one another in time to the music. It wasn’t quite dancing but they didn’t really care, wrapped up as they were in their pleasure. Spike’s hands ran across Xander’s muscled back as Xander gripped Spike’s hips tightly. Xander pushed his leg between Spike’s feeling Spike hard against his thigh. When the song changed Xander whispered something in Spike’s ear and they both headed off the dancefloor to a quiet corner of the club. In the somewhat secluded spot Spike dropped to his knees and opened Xander’s jeans. The jeans and boxers were pushed down just enough that he could take Xander’s cock into his mouth. Xander groaned quietly as Spike’s lips closed around his erection. Spike sucked and licked as Xander tried his best to be quiet. It was mere minutes before he came gripping Spike’s shoulder tightly and the satisfied smirk on Spike’s face as he licked Xander clean was one of the most erotic things Xander had ever seen.

Xander fixed his clothes trying to button his jeans as Spike kissed him. They headed back onto the dancefloor for another hour or so before Spike suggested they go back to the hotel. They were quiet on the way there, Xander was busy thinking about the club. He never thought he had any sort of exhibitionist streak but it had been a turn on at the club to think that someone might have seen them. Normally the very thought would have made him blush but he rather liked the thought of people knowing that he’d snared Spike.

The door to their room had barely closed before Xander pinned Spike against the wall and kissed him. They were more of a hindrance to each other than anything as each tried to help the other get undressed. Spike was intent on kissing every bit of newly revealed skin and Xander couldn’t help admiring Spike’s lithe body, smaller than Xander but oh so much stronger. Clothes were finally discarded on the floor and they made their way to the bed.

“Could you get on your knees for me, pet?”

Xander knelt on the bed supporting his weight on his hands. Spike ran his hand slowly over Xander’s ass and his legs. He pushed Xander’s ass cheeks apart and licked around his hole in slow circles. Pressing a gentle kiss to it he then licked from just behind Xander’s balls and along the crack of his ass over and over again till Xander was moaning happily. He pushed his tongue against Xander’s hole firmly till it slipped in a tiny bit. There were more licks and kisses which made Xander drop down onto one forearm so he could stroke his cock. Spike pushed his hand away.

“Not yet, want to fuck you.”

Xander rolled onto his back and Spike rummaged in their bags for the lube. With a victorious, “yes,” he located it. Crossing back to the bed he lay next to Xander and kissed him. Xander’s hand gripped Spike’s cock and jerked it a few times. Taking the lube Xander knelt on the bed and reached behind him to stretch himself open.

“You look so hot like that,” murmured Spike as he lazily stroked Xander’s thigh.

Once Xander was ready he poured some lube on Spike’s cock and stroked it. He straddled Spike and used his hand to guide Spike’s cock into him. Xander lowered himself till Spike was fully inside him. Leaning forward he kissed Spike before sitting back again. Starting off slowly he raised and lowered himself slowly but soon Spike was thrusting his hips up forcefully. The sensation of Spike coming inside him, filling him pushed Xander over the edge and as his orgasm hit he came on Spike’s stomach. A sharp smack to his ass roused him from his bliss.

“Better shower unless you want to wake up all sticky.”

After a very enjoyable shared shower they headed back to bed. Xander kissed Spike and mumbled goodnight. Spike would have to thank Red for organising this weekend. Wasn’t often they got this much time to themselves and there was still all of tomorrow to go.


End file.
